


Morning Face

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Series: stop and hang the world with me [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-OT3, Sibling Incest, Tactile, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Alex refuses to let him bolt the morning after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' and am not profiting off this.

Hank wakes up on the floor, listening to the loud chiming of a grandfather clock coming from the hallway. The carpet is thankfully cushy, but not enough for a bed. A quick roll of his shoulders does little to settle the stiffness, though he gets a satisfying pop. Sweat mats his fur into thick clumps and tangles. 

Alex inhales sharply, groaning as he rolls over. He blinks furiously, waving a hand at the overhead lights. 

“Does anyone even like that clock? Or these lights?”

“I hardly think a clock or lights are the same as a government statue.” Hank stands up on wobbly legs, squashing down the rush of guilt at the look Alex gives him. 

“Are you bolting?” 

“I only need a shower. Do you need me to bring you anything?”

“You get thirty minutes before I blow the bathroom door up.” 

-

Hank runs down a mental checklist as the pipes shriek reluctantly: coffee, preferably doused with milk and sugar. A fresh pair of glasses which do not require extensive digging beneath the couch. 

A sour twist of nausea rules any breakfast off the list. It serves a reminder to the midnight bedtime along with the syringe balancing on the edge of the counter. The smooth slide and burning pinch are familiar as the gut punch of nausea. Hank peels his clothes off, crossing coffee from his list as his stomach rumbles. 

Nauseous showering and the transition pain fall under the same category of disappoint that comes with a failed experiment. The wall is an icy beam of support holding him as he grinds his teeth through claw retraction. Hank pants, dry mouthed as he shakes out his fingers. The slide of fur goes easier except for a layer of goosebumps. 

The goosebumps cling even with the hot water, and rough scrape of towel. Hank throws on his clothes, still shaking out sore fingers as he slides on his glasses. A deep breath in and he smells coffee, slipping in beneath the still intact door along with the murmur of voices. 

-

Alex sits on the edge of his bed, looking apologetic as he holds out his now bent up glasses. The other hand keeps a firm grasp on Scott’s wrist, fingers splaying across the palm of his hand. 

“Where did your sunglasses go?” He asks, smoothing a hand over his shirt. Alex shrugs, smiling. 

“I think wedged somewhere into my back. Come here.” Alex turns, guiding Scott’s hand to rest on the inside of Hank’s wrist. 

The reaction is immediate: a pursing of lips, harsh squeeze of fingertips. Scott frowns, stroking a thumb over the bump of veins. He strokes downward over the palm and across the length of his fingers. 

“You’re not the same person I touched last night.” Scott says, frowning as he runs his thumb across a fingernail. 

“I had to go to the bathroom,” Alex says, “I came back to find him in my spot and spooning you like a giant teddy bear.” 

A fierce blush creeps up his neck as he drops his hand. Scott swats blindly at his brother, looking prepared to shrink into his clothes. 

“You promised not to tell anyone!” 

Alex laughs, easily dodging away as he stands up. He presses the bent up frames into his still open hand, smiling as he grabs at Scott. 

“I owe you a week of breakfast then. Are you coming with us?” 

Hank nods to the empty room, listening to the stirring of students as he follows on wobbly legs. The bent up frames are abandoned on the nightstand alongside a mug of coffee, milk and sugar settling into a foggy skin.


End file.
